


First Day

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike has his first day at SVU





	First Day

“Mama, I’m hungry”, Issac, your two year old, said as he came into your bedroom. He climbed up on your bed, stretching out. He looked so much like Mike with dark hair and green eyes.

“Well, Daddy will be home soon. And guess what? We’re ordering pizza!”

“Yay!” He jumped from the bed and ran out the door. Shaking your head and grinning you finished unpacking another box. 

Mike arrived home 30 minutes later. You smiled, “Hey, babe. I’m in the kitchen”, you called out to him. You heard his footsteps as he came into the kitchen. “Pizza should be here in about an hour”, you grabbed plates from a box. “How was your first day?” When he didn’t answer, you turned to find him leaning against the doorway.

Your smile faltered. His eyes were downcast, his mouth a thin line, face crestfallen. You sighed. You had seen that look before, usually after his dad reviewed the next rung of this career ladder or some legal issue with his brother.

“Wanna talk about it?” He shook his head. You walked over to him and took his hands. He drew you to him in a tight embrace. His buried his face in your neck and let out a heavy sigh. “That good, huh?”, you said softly and scratched the back of his neck.

“They hate me.” He straightened, kissed your head then walked to the fridge. Crossing your arms, and leaning back on the counter, you watched him grab a beer from the fridge. He popped it open and took a long swig. “Looks like you made some progress”, he looked around the kitchen.

“Isaac and I were able to stay out of trouble”, you winked. 

He gave you a weak smile. “I still don’t like you doing all of this by yourself”, he studied you and placed a hand on your belly.

“I’m pregnant Michael, not disabled. Plus, I saved all the heavy stuff for you champ.” You playfully punched him in the arm and he laughed. “So why do they hate you?”

“Why do you think?”, he gave you a quizzical look. “When everyone thinks your father gets you a job…”, he trailed off. 

Nodding your head, “I thought so. I can see why they might be stand-offish. They probably think you’ll run to your dad with every little slight or complaint. Put yourself in their shoes.”

“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.” Running his hands through his hair, he went to the fridge and pulled out another beer. “The last one, I promise.” Mike hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter.

“Enjoy, cause I’d be joining you if I could’, rubbing your stomach. Taking a deep breath you continued, “Listen. They’re not going to forget that your dad is Dodds Sr. You’ll have to earn their trust, just like they have to earn yours.” Walking over to him, you stood between his knees and placed your hands on his muscular thighs. “They’ll come around. After all, I did.”

“Thank God you did.” He leaned down and kissed our head. “What did I do to deserve you? You always know just the right thing to say.” He brushed a finger down your cheek.

“You just got extremely lucky, Mr. Dodds. Besides you’re a likable enough guy.” You grabbed his face smushing his lips and kissed him.

He laughed and jumped from the counter. Wrapping you in his arms he bent down to give you a kiss. Your hands traveled up his broad back. He pulled you into him. 

“Daddy, yous home!”, Isaac tore into the kitchen. Mike picked him up and tossed him in the air. Isaac squealed with delight. “Again, again!” Mike, of course, indulged him. Mike gave Isaac a kiss on the cheek. “Down Daddy.” Mike gently placed him on his feet and he was gone as quick as he appeared.

Mike shook his head and chuckled. “That kid is something else.” He clapped his hands, ”You know what? To hell with ‘em. At least you two like me.” 

You burst out laughing. This was the Mike you wanted to see since he walked in the door that evening. Carefree, happy. “You’re a keeper for sure”, you said trying to catch your breath. 

“Where’s that pizza?” Just then the doorbell rang. Mike shot his brows up and smiled from ear to ear. “I’ll get it”, he said and jogged to the door.


End file.
